


Emotions

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [7]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Emotions 1

😊 What can make your OC smile even when they’re feeling down? What cheers them up and makes everything feel better for them? Is your OC generally a happy person and do they enjoy making others smile? What about your OC makes others happy?


	2. Emotions 2

⭐ What is your OC afraid of? Any crippling phobias or some such? How do they act when scared and what helps them calm down? Does anyone ever find your OC scary? Why?


	3. Emotions 3

🍋 Does your OC act petty and jealous easily? What sort of things make them feel like this and do they experience guilt for getting so worked up? How do they deal with these emotions when they get them? If your OC doesn’t feel like this often, why not?


	4. Emotions 4

📀 How easy is it to shock your OC? To confuse them? To lie to them, to manipulate them? How are they with feelings of trust? Can your OC be trusted?


	5. Emotions 5

💛 In general, how in control of their emotions is your OC? Do they have a good hold on them, or do their emotions control them, not the other way around? What do you think is the reason behind this and is your OC ever concerned about their lack of or good control?


End file.
